dgsfandomcom-20200214-history
De la Salle: Next Class
For the show's most recent season, go to De la Salle: Next Clas (Season 4). '' '''De la Salle: Next Class' is the current series set in the fictional De la Salle universe, which was created by Marcel Morin in 1991. De la Salle: Next Class is the fourth fictional series in the De la Salle franchise, and succeeded De la Salle Junior High, De la Salle High and'' De la Salle: The Next Generation. Like its predecessors, ''De la Salle: Next Class ''follows a group of students at De la Salle Secondary School who face various challenges of teenage life, from sexual awakenings and gender identity to current social issues like racism, religion, social media, and teen pregnancy. The series was created by Linda Schuyler, Stephen Stohn, Sarah Glinski, Matt Huether, and Yan Moore, and is produced by Epitome Pictures in association with DHX Media. The current executive producers are Schuyler, her husband Stohn, Glinski, and Huether. The series is filmed at Epitome's studios in Ottawa, Ontario, rather than the real École secondaire publique De La Salle from which the franchise takes its name. The series premiered on January 12, 2017 on Nickelonagers in Canada and USA. It also premiered on January 16, 2017 on Family Channel in Canada and also air on January 26, 2017-August 25, 2017 on Nickelodeon in USA. Production Premise After learning of '' De la Salle's ''cancellation in October 2015, the producers pitched the idea of a revamped version of the show called '' De la Salle: Next Class ''to Nickelodeon, who would later pass on the idea. Following this, the producers sought out other means to distribute the series and later made a joint deal with Nickelonager and Family Channel (the latter which is owned by Epitome Pictures parent company, DHX Media). The original idea for "De la Salle: Next Class" was to be the fifteenth Season of De la Salle: The Next Generation but under a new title. They split the thrid half of Season 14 as Season 15 to make fans happy. In an interview with Marcel Morin "We realized that the kids we're talking to today are a new generation from the kids we talked to in 2002 when we calme out with De la Salle: The Next Generation. There's a new generation, Generation Z, who weren't even born when we started that show. We've done a lot of research about Generation Z and decided we need a reboot and that reboot Is Next Class. Like its predecessor, the characters change to follow the real-life transitions in high school. Challenges and issues that the characters face sometimes mirror what the previous series had, but also have new issues that deal with the current times, such as the impact of social media and technology, mental illnesses, cyberbulling, suicide, racism, religion, terrorism and political views. Episode Format Each episode of De la Salle: Next Class is written following the same formula with three storylines (Plot A, Plot B and Plot C). The problems and issues presented in the episode are not always resolved by the end of the episode, and are carried over throughout the season, creating a mini-arc. With ''Next Class, some episodes have the plots follow a common theme. This concept was featured in'' De la Salle Junior High and ''De la Salle High. Episode titles feature a "#" in the front of each episode title and occasionally refer to current social media trends. Opening Sequence The opening sequence of Next Class returned to the longer openings that was featured in the first twelve seasons of De la Salle: The Next Generation ''but was cut to 31 seconds. The opening comes after a two- to three-minute cold open but does not follow the characters around the school. Instead, a montage of videos and pictures from the characters social media accounts cycle across the screen. Like the final two seasons of ''De la Salle, ''instead of listing every ensemble actor in the opening, episodes only credit the regular actors appearing in that episode. The theme music, "Whatever It Takes", was composed by Jim McGrath in 2002, with lyrics written by Jody Colero and Marcel Morin. The first two seasons of ''Next Class ''featured a rearranged 7th version of "Whatever It Takes" composed by Jody Colero, Jim McGrath, Marcel Morin, Rob Wells, and Shobha. Shobha also recorded vocals for the song. Cast Like it's predecessors, '' De la Salle: Next Class '' has an esemble cast made up of eighteen plus actors and actresses. The show follows the same format on '' De la Salle: The Next Generation '' where characters either leave the show due to an event or graduate. The first two seasons featured fifty-nine regular roles with eighteen cast members joining the sequel series from Season 15 of '' De la Salle. '' Twenty-six actors and actresses were cast to fill in the remainder of the cast, they include: Chris, Destiny Carter, Isabelle Mauve, Josiane, Kersi, Riyaq, Sebastien D., Matthew Tonary, Florian, Neime, Samuel, Sarah, Jackson Simpson, Nathan Makolo, Emany. B, Joshua, Gloria, Tiyasha, Eleni Zarkadas, Maya B., Sarah Grace, Ilyes, Ismael, Trevor and Matthieu Rassicot. The third and fourth season would then introduce an actor and an actress to play Syrian refugees, new student and a Mexican's student, a major storyline within the third season. They are Karine Holloway, Mario Radriguez and Saad Malik. The thirty cast member who play the characters from Class of 2017, Class of 2018 and Class of 2019 are not gonna appear in Next Class as main characters. They're just gonna be reccuring characters but they also confirmed that they will be in a spin-off title "De la Salle Next Class: Where are the Class of 2017-19". Season four featured the first graduation for ''De la Salle: Next Class '' but they won't gonna confirmed who gonna graduate until 2018. Also the says that this graduation gonna appear in Where are the Class of 2017-19 and this is not officially the first graduation for Next Class. Ilyes, Ismael, Trevor, Nicole, Mekale, Houssane, Seb and Sara won't be in the third season. Main Cast Current Main Cast *Kenny Makolo – Kenny (season 1-present) *Marguerite G.Macdonal – Marguerite (season 1-present) *Stefan B. – Stefan (season 1-present) *Mila Holland – Mila (season 1-present) *Alex – Alex (season 1-present) *Noah – Noah (season 1-present) *Isabelle J. – Isabelle (season 1-present) *Teana – Teana (season 1-present) *Ariane – Ariane (season 1-present) *Daniel Lewis – Daniel (season 1-present) *Chris – Chris (season 1-present) *Angel – Angel (support) season 1-4; (regular) season 5-present) *Destiny Carter – Destiny (season 1-present) *Isabelle Mauve – Mauve (season 1-present) *Afnan L. – Afnan (season 1-present) *Ahmed Mohamed – Ahmed (season 1-present) *Sebastien D. – Sebastien (season 1-present) *Matthew Tonary – Matthew (season 1-present) *Hamza Alin – Hamza (season 1-present) *Florian – Florian (season 1-present) *Neime – Neime (season 1-present) *Karine Holloway – Carlie (season 3-present) *Mario Radriguez – Ray (season 3-present) *Saad Malik – Van (season 3-present) *Israel – Israel (season 1-present) *Hamza – Hamza (season 1-present) *Victoria M. – Victoria (season 1-present) *Jesse – Jesse (season 1-present) *Nancy – Nancy (season 1-present) *Oreli – Oreli (season 1-present) *Zackary – Zackary (season 1-present) *Gabriel – Gabe (season 1-present) *Julien – Julien (season 1-present) *Zachary – Zachary (season 1-present) *Zack – Zac (season 1-present) *Yasmine – Yasmine (season 1-present) *Samuel – Sam (season 1-present) *Jackson Simpson – Jackson (season 1-present) *Nathan Makolo – Nathan (season 1-present) *Emany B. – Emany (season 1-present) *Joshua – Joshua (season 1-present) *Gloria – Gloria (season 1-present) *Tiyasha – Tiyasha (season 1-present) *Jordany – Jordany (season 1-present) *Eleni Zarkadas – Eleni (season 1-present) *Maya B. – Maya (season 1-present) *Matthieu Rassicot – Matthieu (season 1-present) Reccuring Cast *Simeon I. – Simeon (season 1-present) *Brandon – Brandon (season 1-present) *Zachary – Zachary (season 1-present) *Niko – Niko (season 1-present) *Kendise – Kendise (season 1-present) *Daniel M. – Daniel (season 1-present) *Savanah – Savanah (season 1-present) *Ali – Ali (season 1-present) *Zack – Zack (season 1-present) *Danika – Danika (season 1-present) *Alice – Alice (season 1-present) *Eveline – Eveline (season 1-present) *Mimi G.Macdonal – Mimi (season 2) *Irisa – Irisa (season 1-present) *Angel – Angel (season 2-present) *Emma – Emma (season 1-present) *Nathalie – Nathalie (season 1-present) *Kayla – Kayla (season 1-present) *Emmanuel – Emmauel (season 1-present) *Bradley – Bradley (season 3-present) *Guadaloupe – Guadaloupe (regular) season 1-4; (support) season 5-present) *Ayanle Ali – Ayanle (regular) season 1-4; (support) season 5-present) Former Main Cast *Ilyes – Ilyes (seasons 1-2) *Ismael – Ismael (seasons 1-2) *Trevor – Trevor (seasons 1-2) *Nicole – Nicole (seasons 1-2) *Mekale – Mekale (seasons 1-2) *Houssane – Houssane (seasons 1-2) *Sébastien – Seb (seasons 1-2) *Sarah – Sara (seasons 1-2) *Luc Busiere – Luc (season 1-4) *Josiane – Josiane (season 1-4) *Kersi – Kersi (season 1-4) *Riyaq – Riyaq (season 1-4) *Kent O. – Kent (season 1-4) DLSTNG Guest Cast Many former cast members from ''De la Salle: The Next Generation guest starred throughout seasons 2 of the show in various situations (9 OG characters). Storyline Season 1 Main article: ''De la Salle: Next Class (Season 1) A new school year is set to begin for De la Salle as the doors open to new and returning students. The student's will tackle new and old issues in this reboot/sequel of the De la Salle franchise. As they journey into adulthood, they will push their own limits and test the bonds of family and friendship. The students each find their own way to deal with a range of issues. Season 2 ''Main article: "De la Salle: Next Class (Season 2)" This season follows Marguerite try to forgive Kenny for that she have done and also she want him to accept her who she is. Kersi and the basketball team pull a racist stunt on a rival school, and Kersi and her team try to fix everything. A School reunion is arranged and many old faces return such as Holly J. Sinclair, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, Marco Del Rossi, and many more. Chris is now hating by everyone because Daniel told everyone at school that his a rapist. In the season finale, a fatal bus crash occurs carrying many students leaves their fates unknown. Season 3 Main article: "De la Salle: Next Class (Season 3)" In the aftermath of the bus crash, Chris is in an a coma for 6 months and a new school year has begun. Daniel, Luc, and Mauve put on a school play about it starring Matthew, Josiane, & new student, Ray. De la Salle welcomes a lot of new students such as main characters Carlie, Ray and Van. Josiane makes a big decision to get an abortion and Kenny tries figuer it out about if he want to have sex with Mila or not. Israel want to try to go to a regular class with the rest of his classmate. Stefan think about if him and Kenny gonna be friends again. After the bus crash, Marguerite begins starting to go to a dark path with her anxiety, sexuality confusion and depression with everything reaching a terrible climax. Season 4 Main article: "De la Salle: Next Class (Season 4)" A new semester begins as the students of De la Salle return from there Semester break (some for their last semester). Following her recent suicide attempt, Marguerite returns to school for her second semester with the goal of getting better and get back to where she was before. Chris, who also returns to school after being in a coma for 6 months, wants a speedy recovery so he can spend the summer with Daniel but is also confuse with everything that happend with him and Daniel. Daniel also question about his sexuality when everyone at school notice it. Matthew and Josiane secret relationship is out to the intier school. Mila don't want to lose Kenny since he always with Marguerite about her return. New student Van is also having a hard time fitting in as everyone misunderstands his intentions when Ariane understand is situation. Also, De la Salle gonna help the community of the LGBTQ everysince they we're attack. And also they will have a saddest graduation at the Season finale.